Laos
Vietnam Thailand Indonesia Singapore Malaysia USSR(neutral) United States|National sport = Muay Lao|enemies = France Japan Japanese Empire}} Lao People's Democratic Republic (Lao. ສາ ທາ ລະ ນະ ລັດ ປະ ຊາ ທິ ປະ ໄຕ ປະ ຊາ ຊົນ ລາວ) is one of the characters of CountryHumans. It is a state in Southeast Asia. Laos shares borders with Vietnam to the east, Cambodia to the south, Thailand to the west, and Myanmar and China to the north. Description Appearance a white scarf with a bow on the back, a white T-shirt and a tan jacket, as well as black trousers and boots. Sometimes she puts on other clothes, specifically a jacket with the flag of her country, a red tie as a complement, as well as all the same black trousers and boots. Personality Laos is very modest and silent. Despite this, she makes new friends very well. Laos is also very welcoming. Interests Sticky Rice Flag meaning The Laos flag was officially adopted on December 2, 1975. The white circle on the blue field is said to represent the moon shining over the Mekong River. The blue stripe represents wealth, and the red represents the bloodshed during the internal struggle for freedom Symbols Coat of Arms: Adopted in 1992, the emblem of Laos depicts the national shrine Pha That Luang flanked by stalks of rice. Nicknames Laos is known as the “Land of a Million Elephants,” The elephant symbolizes the ancient kingdom of Lan Xang, and is sacred to the Lao people, who believe it will bring prosperity to their country. Origin of the language Etymology The English word Laos was coined by the French, who united the three Lao kingdoms in French Indochina in 1893 and named the country as the plural of the dominant and most common ethnic group, which are the Lao people. In the Lao language, the country's name is "Muang Lao" (ເມືອງລາວ) or "Pathet Lao" (ປະເທດລາວ), both literally mean "Lao Country". History Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Communist One of the few countries still communist. Public Views Geography Laos is the only landlocked country in Southeast Asia, and shares borders with Vietnam to the east, Cambodia to the south, Thailand to the west, and Myanmar and China to the north. Its thickly forested landscape consists mostly of rugged mountains, the highest of which is Phou Bia at 2,818 metres (9,245 ft), with some plains and plateaus.The Mekong River forms a large part of the western boundary with Thailand, where the mountains of the Annamite Range form most of the eastern border with Vietnam and the Luang Prabang Range the northwestern border with the Thai highlands. Total area of Laos is amount 237,955 km2. Relationships Family * Thailand — brother/sister/ * Cambodia — brother/sister Friends * Vietnam — "She helped me during the civil war, controlling the troops. She also helped me become independent. Nice job!" * USA — "Helped me during the civil war. And in general, he is an interesting guy. And his food is very tasty!" Neutral Enemies * France — "Mocked me. She also became completely insolent, to command me and make me a colony. Hate you." * Japan and Japanese Empire — "You captured my country and turned it into some kind of colony subordinate to you. Good thing it's over. Thanks to Vietnam and the USSR for this. Even if those days have passed, I will still hate you." Former countries * USSR — "We are good friends. Sometimes we intersect and communicate. He also, like Vietnam, helped me become independent from everyone, which is very cool!" Opinions Thailand Trivia References Category:Asia Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Dictatorships Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Buddhist Countries Category:Everything Category:Republics Category:ASEAN Members